


a hero’s weakness

by cultkcw



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: 2kim, F/F, Jinjoo, idk how to tag, maybe annyeongz idk, probably other members, short fic, superhero, villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cultkcw/pseuds/cultkcw
Summary: yujin meets yet another foe, this time one that’s here to stay. her new nemesis conducts various plans as a means to win their everlasting battle, most of them possessing one common factor.
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Kim Minju, Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Kudos: 4





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> not sure how long this will be, this is my first fic here. sorry for any mistakes, i kinda wrote this in a blur since the idea came to me. enjoy!

**Ring the alarm.**

The hooded girl glanced at the clock upon hearing the tone in her ear. Just a second later the screeching rings sounded throughout the massive building, sending the current occupants into an even greater state of panic. _Okay.. nice warning I guess.._ She was going to need a word with her team after this one for sure. Letting out an impatient sigh she turned her head back to the vault, pointing at the shaking man.

“You. Hurry up and put the money in, I haven’t got all day.”

The command came out in an irritated tone as she cast a glare through her mask. The poor man simply nodded and picked up the pace. Once deeming she had enough with their limited time, the thief pushed the bank teller over and grabbed the duffle bag for herself. _How easy this job is._ Or well, at least she thought until a crash came from the main hall.

“Everyone hurry, get out of here! I’ll deal with this.”

_Ah.. someone playing hero?_ Now, this wasn’t her first bank robbery or anything so it wasn’t unexpected. No— the unexpected part was that this hero was an actual hero. Like one of those high and mighty superheroes.. With a scoff, the robber pulled the white hood over her head more firmly and walked out to the foyer. So this was the fabled Jackal that protected the streets of Seoul. Honestly, she was quite underwhelmed at the sight. She let out a low whistle, drawing the hero’s attention.

“And what **_exactly_** are you dealing with? Certainly not me.”

Yujin narrowed her eyes. This was not a familiar face. Oh man, and she had the audacity to mock her as if she’s not the city’s number one crime fighter.

“Hand the money over and I’ll take you in nicely.”

The masked villain paused for a moment before letting out a snicker. This situation was just too amusing to not indulge in. After regaining her composure she smirked at the dumbfounded superhero. A hand on her hip, she dropped the bag. It could wait. Why not have a little fun? “Hah, nicely? I’d like to see you try and take it by force.” She challenged this so-called Jackal, just daring her to make the first move. She’d fought enough meta-humans to handle whatever came next.

Typically this would be a bad idea. Yujin shook her head slightly. No this was definitely a bad idea. Fighting a new foe without knowing their abilities or what exactly they’re capable of. Especially when she’s so known that she’s absolutely sure there are a handful of villains that know just about everything about her. Fuck it.

That’s all it took for Yujin to lunge forward with her heightened speed, going for a quick tackle. The other woman just barely had time to react, receiving the initial blow before quickly vaulting backward. She stopped herself with a skid, reaching down to her tool belt.  _ Tch. _ She’ll just say that was a lucky first hit. Yujin quickly got back up to her feet, shooting a glare at her enemy before her next attack. In a flash she was in front of the hooded girl and threw a right hook her way. A light gasp escaped the girl as she hastily brought her arms up to block the blow.  _ Good thing I invested in armor plating holy shit.. this kid’s strong.  _ Yujin having connected her punch with the metal plating gave the thief the opportunity to activate the built in electrical defense Sakura insisted on installing. She guessed she’d have to give her a raise for that. Jackal helped as the shock surged through her. It wasn’t enough to do any major damage but then again she was a superhuman. Wasting no time, the hooded girl used her right hand to fish for two pellets in her belt. Throwing them into the marble floor caused them to be engulfed in a cloud of light green smoke.

Yujin took a step back, inhaling only to smell a strong mint scent. She couldn’t find the girl’s scent anywhere. Coughing started to fill the room.  _ Well shit, my heightened sense of smell is kinda backfiring.. _ Soldiering through it, she waved the air around her face only to be struck with a solid kick to the chest. The impact caused her to stagger, realizing the next part only a moment too late. Her enemy was face to face with her, that smug smirk displayed across her face. The carbon black mask that covered only her eyes with a sheet of white and just a slight bridge of her nose. The skillfully embroidered snow white hood with specks of gold that carefully framed her small face. The stray strands of amber hair that threaten to poke out from her cape. That was all Yujin could take account of before she was met with a swift ankle kick that dropped her balance and the finishing blow knocked into her jaw. Never in her life did she think she’d be defeated so easily.. so quickly. A groan escaped from her lips when she tried to stand up, needing to ask one more question.

“Wh- who the hell are you?”

The remaining figure didn’t respond back right away. She simply took a few strides away, grasping the duffle bag and swinging it over her shoulder. Once she stood above the fallen hero again she smirked, that same look she gave before the fight. 

“Call me Spectre.”

She let out an almost criminal laugh as she made her exit, cape barely dragging behind.

“See ya around, Jackal.”


	2. a tiring night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sixteen months later

It’s been roughly 16 months since their first encounter, now the two supers having established somewhat of a routine. They’re both unsure of how exactly it had happened, but through some unspoken agreement Jackal and Spectre become each other’s nemesis. Something about being the only ones who stood even ground against one another. Which made sense to an extent, Yujin guessed. No one else she’s ever gone up against could last 2 months, let alone 16. After all this time, fights with Spectre have been progressing each time. She’s picked up on a lot about Jackal, proving it whenever they meet. There’s always something up the villain’s sleeve and if Yujin had to be honest— it was quite impressive. It was also concerning. Spectre didn’t  **_just_ ** know a lot about Jackal, she knew about Yujin too. Her secret identity. Her “normal” life persé. She knew exactly what she cared about most, it’s been proven a few times by now actually. Yet Yujin knew close to nothing about her. None of her partners nor team members could find a lead, almost like the opposing woman was some kind of ghost. Hell, she didn’t even know the extent of her powers. It was a dangerous game they played, but that’s what kept them both in check.

Yujin sipped her coffee before letting out an exhausted sigh, a warm hand on her shoulder bringing her back to her senses. Her thoughts quickly dissipated as she took in the familiar scent of vanilla, arms draping around her neck and pulling her into an embrace. Something that made her feel at peace. “Minju.” She uttered the name out with a smile, feeling the other girl’s chin rest atop her head. Minju hummed in response, holding her significant other tighter as if to prove that she was there. She was with her. She was safe. Minju knew how stressed the taller girl could get, especially when it came to her. A part of her felt like it was her fault sometimes, even though she knew it wasn’t true. That didn’t stop the thoughts. She knew exactly who to blame in the end though. Spectre.

“Yujin. Stop thinking so hard. Your forehead will be stuck with creases.” the girl playfully scolded, running one hand through her hair while still back hugging her with the other. Yujin lightly pulled out of her grasp and turned around to now face her lover. Grasping the hands of the other girl, she gave her a long pout, puppy eyes and all. All Minju could do was chuckle, eyes crinkling at her childish tendencies, holding the rough pair of hands tighter. Yujin’s breath hitched at the sight, pausing for a moment.  _ Why is this girl so perfect.. _ With a light tug she pulled the brunette closer, down to reach her face. Obviously this caught Minju off guard a little, but Yujin didn’t care, opting to press her lips to the other’s before she could respond. It was short, simple, sweet. Their favorite kind.

A blush made its way to the older girl’s cheeks, causing her to playfully push her girlfriend away. “Y-You can’t just do that all the time!” Her voice raised an octave higher somewhere in the middle of her sentence and Yujin found that absolutely adorable. So, she had no other choice but to tackle the other woman in a hug, pressing into the couch for cuddles.

“Yes I can.”

“No, you can’t.”

“As long as you’re mine I can.”

There was a slight pause, Minju giving out a sigh in defeat. _As long as I’m yours._ _Nothing can keep me from you._ “Fine, you can. Just know that no matter what— or **_who_** tries to get in the way, I’ll be yours.” She smiled sweetly, knowing that Yujin desperately needed reassurance. Yujin simply nodded, cuddling into her deeper. Minju should have suggested they go to the bed and sleep, but before she knew it the other girl was knocked out cold. _God she’s so fucking heavy._ Looks like they were stuck in the living room. This is what she gets for dating a superpowered crime fighting metahuman. Not that she was complaining, of course. She listened to the breathing of her significant other, the quite obnoxious snores that she’s grown accustomed to while she slept. The rising and falling of her chest. Slowly, she began to drift away into a long awaited slumber, her last thought of the villain who became a recurring character.

**_Meanwhile._ **

“Look who the cat dragged in.” A voice echoed from across the room, waiting for some type of answer. The hooded figure didn’t bother sparing a glance, the slight mockery already an annoyance to her. She dropped a brown bag on the countertop, searching through its contents with loud ruffles. After emptying the container, the girl tossed something in the general direction of the voice, still not bothering to look. The former person scrambled to catch the object, unraveling the wrapping with the name Hyewon written on it to reveal a cheesesteak sandwich that she’s been asking for since last week. “CHAEWON BE CAREFUL WITH FOOD WILL YOU— oh but thanks” the girl added the last part with the sandwich already filling her mouth. Chaewon waved her off, pulling the hood down to her shoulders and removing the eye mask.

“Yeah yeah, that’s for finally getting rid of that “ring the alarm” shit. Don’t ask me for anything else. And no, I don’t care that it’s Somi, don't even start.” With that, the short haired girl strode over to her closet, pushing aside a few outfits and boxes. Further in, she stood centered staring straight ahead. “K-C-W” The walls scanned her as soon as the letters left her lips, a computerized voice granting her access. A hidden panel opened up, the so-called villain descending the steps to her Spectre quarters. The room slowly lit up, lights still dim but enough for her to take a look around. She has to admit, she’s pretty damn proud of how her lair turned out. The cave-like features are reminiscent of her favorite fabled comic book vigilante. On the far left side was a large display gallery, glass cases and item stands lined up to remind her of each and every adventure she’s set out on. What can she say, she had a knack for souvenirs. On the far right was her various gadgets and suits, partitioned with a small training simulation ring. In the center was their main base of operations. The supercomputer she had custom made, and a small table that sat just enough people. Oh right,  _ them.  _ Clicking away at the tech surface was the short haired Japanese girl she recruited through her interactions with an assassin guild, long story. At the table lounged what Chaewon considered to be her daily migraine. There was a blonde haired girl, leaning back with her feet kicked up upon the granite top. In her hands she held a gaming device, too focused on it to even notice the villain’s entrance. Annoyed, Chaewon trudged over to the blonde with silent steps before tossing her lengthy cape over the girl. Vision obstructed, the girl let out a yelp, quickly shuffling to uncover her face. Blonde strands now shifted over her eyes, the disturbance leaving her hair in quite the mess. Dropping the switch on the table, an angered warning threatened to slip out from her mouth.

“SAKURA, if you DON’T—”

She blinked at the figure standing before her. The other girl blinked back, an unamused expression plastered across her face. She arched a brow as if waiting for her to continue.

“I MEAN, heya Chae! How’s my best friend in the WHOLE WIDE world? Like ALL of the world, ya know. Haha..” She gulped.  _ Please don’t be in trouble please don’t be in trouble please. _ Chaewon just brought her hand up to the bridge of her nose, lightly holding it between her index and thumb. She couldn’t believe this idiot.

“You. Where the hell were you? Do you know how hard it is to buy groceries  **_right_ ** after escaping the damn feds? You were supposed to go shopping today.”

The sound of the door frame sliding open then echoed throughout the base, a familiar voice following through. “Oooh is Yena in trouble again?” Hyewon snickered, smoothly sliding into the chair across from the two. The girl, Yena, shot daggers with her eyes at the intruding guest before turning back to Chaewon. She took a breath before continuing.

“Look, I know we’re friends or whatever but I’m not your errand girl. We’re supposed to be partners. Last time I checked I wasn’t your personal assistant.”

“That doesn’t explain why you weren’t on the job with me today. You’re not obligated to, okay whatever. But let’s not forget how everything we have here so far is because I’m out there busting my ass.” At that last statement, Chaewon tossed her mask on the table before walking away. She began taking off her suit, storing it in it’s chambers. Sakura’s voice pierced through the silence.

“Alright, enough of your little pissy fights. You do this everyday. Chaewon, I’ve successfully deposited the checks you “stumbled” upon and distributed them equally among the consumers upon your request. I’ve also got the replay footage of your last few altercations with Jackal.”

The villainess hummed and gave a nod in response, now approaching the girl in casual attire. Her chestnut orbs flickered across the holo screen, taking in brief glances of the compiled footage. She’d study it more on her own time. Her most effective plans seemed to be the ones that hit close to home.  _ They always said love is weakness. _ Yujin and her are on a pretty even score right now, not that she’s keeping track. Might as well keep up what she’s doing.

“Sakura, Yena, Hyewon. I’m going to bed. We’ll begin preparations on further planning this weekend. For now, go take your time off.”

The trio simply complied, not up to question her antics in case she somehow changed her mind. Chaewon wasn’t dumb, she may be some infamous anti-hero— yes she preferred that term, but she knew good friends when she saw them. While in bed she reviewed each file and digital print about her nemesis Sakura had provided. One common factor in multiple of her past plots caused Yujin to react more sporadically, rashly, out of character. Or maybe it’s just her real character she suppressed, who knew. That woman she always kept around while she wasn’t out hero-ing. She knew the name well, she’d only captured her a handful of times by now.  _ Kim Minju. _


End file.
